


Clothes Make the Man

by altkeys



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint Barton is William Brandt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altkeys/pseuds/altkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, I just figured if I have to wear a sweater vest I'd rather one that smelled like you and not some random department store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Sexual Intimacy Bingo #13-Sharing Clothes.
> 
> Whenever I watch MI: Ghost Protocol I think of William Brandt as Clint Barton roleplaying Phil Coulson. Because that makes the movie even more awesome.

There are very few things that surprise Phil Coulson, so coming home to find Clint Barton rifling through his closet isn't all that shocking. What he's wearing on the other hand...

"Is that a suit?" Phil narrows his eyes, "And my tie?"

"You don't think I look good?" Clint says, turning to admire his reflection in the mirror. "I think I look good."

"I don't think you look like yourself."

Clint grins sharply, "That's because I'm not myself." His posture straightens, his face becomes expressionless. He looks like an entirely different person.

"William Brandt," he says stiffly, holding out a hand, "Chief Analyst for the IMF."

"Okay 'Brandt', why are you stealing my clothes?"

Clint blinks, shedding the Brandt identity like a second skin. Phil can't help but be unsettled by the transformation, no matter how many times he's seen it happen.

"I'm supplementing my wardrobe. I figure Will comes off respectable and dependable, even though he's secretly a bad-ass. A real wolf in sheep's clothing. You should be honored, that you were the first person I thought of."

"I'm sure SHIELD is supplying you with an appropriate and adequate wardrobe, so that still leaves the question, what are you doing?"

"Look, I just figured if I have to wear a sweater vest I'd rather one that smelled like you and not some random department store."

Phil sighs, "I thought we weren't talking about this?"

"No," Clint argues, "You're not talking about it. I'm not afraid to say I'm going to miss my boyfriend while I'm undercover for six months."

"Clint."

"No. I know we don't really talk about relationship stuff, but I'm going to be gone for a while and I want something of yours to hang on to so I don't go crazy."

"I stole your hoodie." Phil admits, embarrassed.

"What?"

"The purple one? The one you thought you left in Morocco. I took it last time you were here."

Clint smiles, "You did?"

"I didn't plan it. I saw it on the couch and I thought it might be nice to have something of yours here while you were gone."

"Look at us," Clint says, stepping forward for a quick kiss, "just a couple of old romantics."

Phil rolls his eyes, but waves his hand in the direction of the closet. Take whatever you want, just...stay away from the Dolce."

"Love means never hoarding the good labels." Clint smirks.

"Love means not feeding your bow through a wood chipper."

"I really am going to miss you." Clint says softly as he wraps his arms around Phil's neck and presses up against him.

"I'll miss you too, but it's not the end of the world. Six months and then you'll be back."

Clint pulls back, wide-eyed. "Don't jinx it! You know the crazy shit that happens over there!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Famous last words."


End file.
